A multilayer printed circuit board disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes four or more even number of layers having at least one outer layer which has a thin conductor with a small thickness formed thereon and is exposed to the outside; and at least one inner layer which has a thick conductor with a large thickness formed thereon and is not exposed to the outside, in which coil patterns are formed of the thick conductors formed on the inner layer, and electronic components are surface-mounted on the thin conductor formed on the outer layer.